Song Challenge
by violentluck
Summary: Prussia and Canada awesomeness. Please Review, no flames.


A/N: I kinda fell off the face of the earth for awhile…anyway enough of my drama, I decided that I was going to do the song challenge. _**THIS IS YAOI! GUY ON GUY LOVE! **_Turn back now if you are not into that kind of stuff. Please no flames, it is hot enough at my house, I don't need any more unnecessary heat in my life….The couple is Prussia and Canada. Rated T for a reason, so onward to the crap of a fiction! I know the first one is rather sad. I only have 5, my iPod died soon after the last song….

Coming Back Down by Hollywood Undead

Gilbert laid some flowers on a grave. Tears stained the porcelain face. Death is so cruel, why didn't he notice the behavior in his boyfriend? Falling to his knees, why did sweet Matt kill himself? His brother loved him; He loved him more than anything. A light breeze fluttered his white hair. Quickly wiping the tears, _Crying is totally not awesome…._he hissed in his mind.

"It's like you are here with me Matt. This world was just too good for you. I will wait for you to come back down." On that note, he picked himself off the ground, dusted off the dirt from his jeans and walked away.

Photograph by Nickelback

In the dusty attic, Gilbert and Matt are attempting to clean the wonderland of crap. A smile appeared on Matt's lips when he found the photo album.

"What did you find now?" Gilbert said, walking over to where Matt was sitting on the small patch of floor.

"Do you remember the Arcade?" Matt asked, holding up a picture of Gilbert and him hugging in front of the Pac Man machine.

"Of course the Awesome Me remembers! That is where we had our first date!" Gilbert said, looking over Matt's shoulder

"We spent ever last dollar we had between us, and the guy threw us out because we were there too long." Matt started to laugh; they flipped through all of the albums, laughing at all the memories. They didn't make much progress of the cleaning, but reliving those memories was worth it.

With You by Linkin Park

Math Class, the bane of most teen's existence, but not me. This is the only class that I have my crush in, Gilbert. He is with me when I close my eyes and I swear I could hear his voice everywhere I go. I guess this is natural for someone with a massive, crippling crush on someone. No matter how little I get to see him, I cannot wait until tomorrow to see him again.

"Hey kid, I know I am awesome but what the hell are you staring at?" Speaking of the devil. I didn't realize I was staring at him, oh well.

"Nothing." I stared back at the Teacher. What an intelligent answer. Maybe tomorrow. Just Maybe.

Over and Over by Three Days Grace

Pancakes in the morning, work, go home and cry oneself to sleep. That is how Matt's life has been since Gilbert left him, actually when Matt left him. Why did he do it, hell if he knew. One moment they were together, the next he wanted to get away from Gil. He is like some sort of drug that you cannot get clean of. Why did he love that asshole so much, again he didn't know. Days went by like a blur; he couldn't even tell you what day it is. He tried so hard not to fall for Gilbert every time he saw him. So one evening he went down to the bar and found Gilbert with his cousin and Antonio. He had enough.

"I know what is best for me. But I want you instead." Matt said, not even caring who was listening.

"'Bout time. I was starting getting tired of waiting."

(S)aint by Marylin Manson

Tons of people crowded into the club, every nook and cranny. All the countries decided to unwind from 12 hours of arguing and fighting. Currently Gilbert had a hold of our lovable Canadian to the center of the dance floor. Matt blushed hardcore from the amount of grinding going on. Sure enough Gil was grinding on him, to be honest he was enjoying every moment. Soon after a few (ok a lot) of rounds of hard liquor and beer, they were still grinding and kissing. About 3 in the morning, they stumbled into Gilbert's apartment. Well, I'll leave that to your imagination. All I know is that Matt's ass hurt like hell the next morning.

A/N Reviews to me are like vodka to Russia. Please review. I know it was crappy, I haven't written anything in 2 months...


End file.
